gravityfansfandomcom-20200213-history
The Official Arch Enemy Score
The Official Arch Enemy Score is one of the episodes in Gravity Falls. Overview Dipper Pines decides to join the GFST (Gravity Falls Soccer Team) after he hears that Wendy loves people who play sports, but Gideon makes it on Dipper's team. Mabel and Soos get trapped in a secret room in the Mystery Shack when they find out Stan is hiding something behind the vending machine. Synopsis Dipper and Mabel are in Greasy's Diner and Lazy Susan says that it's 'Free Pancakes Just For Your Table Day' to Stan. She winks at him and asks him if he got her 93 messages she had sent the day before. Wendy and her brothers come in, one with a hockey stick, one with a baseball bat, and one with a basketball. Wendy grabs the basketball and hits the pie trolley that starts spinning and the ball bounces off and hits the wall which falls in a basket. Everyone claps and Wendy says she loves people who play sports. Dipper asks Stan if he can join the soccer team and Soos says no and asks why he wants to. Mabel tells Stan about Dipper's crush on Wendy, and he laughs and says, 'And I have a secret room behind the Vending Machine! Hahaha!' and Mabel suspects that what he said is true. Dipper asks, 'So can I?' and then Susan asks, 'Would you like syrup and butter for free, too?' and Stan says yes to Susan, but Dipper thinks he said yes to him. Mabel goes home and tries to figure out a combination, but the machine keeps taking her money until she has no more. She then tries the last combination and it works without taking her money. She gets Soos to walk with her into the room, and Soos closes the vending machine, trapping them in there. Dipper signs up for an OYSO (Oregon Youth Soccer Organization) team but only gets on the free GFST team. He meets everyone on it and listens to his coach who says everybody needs to be friendly and nice to their teammates, except it is hard when Gideon joins the team as he wants revenge on Dipper. Mabel and Soos decide to go further in the room but only find a book just like Dipper's but has a 1'' on it instead. They read through it and find a page for secret doors. It says go to page eleventeen hundred and fourlixty. Soos doesn't know what it means, and Mabel doesn't either. Gideon keeps getting all the goals and everybody besides Dipper quits. They become the 'Destructive Duo' and have to work together without getting revenge on each other. They play in the soccer tournament and their last game is against the Rotten Milkshakes, the toughest teams in the OYSO. During the first and second game, the sequel to Training Mix, Soccer Mix is playing. Soos and Mabel knock on the door while Stan is watching ''Sharpbill Swordface, a TV show. He can't hear them. A swordfish is playing with a clownfish while an octopus says, 'Stop making all this racket, Sharpbill and Norman!' while a lobster is chasing an evil shrimp with a bucket at the Lodgy Lobster. The Rotten Milkshakes kick 20 goals and 32 balls at them. Gideon tells Dipper he has a book called 2'' by an anonymous author with a hand on it. Dipper says he has one too, except it is called 3. He reads the last page which says, 'If this book is very close to the two other books, it may create awesome power.' And Gideon gets out his book. Mabel suddenly understands that the page is 1,146, but the key isn't there. Soos looks at the floor and says it was there the whole time. Mabel grabs the book and the key and runs out to find Dipper. When Mabel gets there, she gasps because she sees Gideon. The three books shine and create a giant soccer ball. Gideon grows a humongous foot and kicks the ball at the goal and everyone. The books also attach to the ball. They get 1st place, and Dipper and Gideon agree never to work together again. During the credits, Stan is still watching the show and yells, 'Go Carl Shrimp!' And the soccer ball hits him, and the books fall off the ball. They put Grunkle Stan into the show, and Sharpbill pokes him lots of times, making Carl Shrimp win. He yells no, and then the 1 book appears in the show and gets stuck on Sharpbill's sword nose. Dipper gets home with Gideon and get their books and watch Stan get hurt badly while laughing. Production notes Series continuity: N/A Songs featured: Soccer Mix Viewership: N/A. Trivia: The name is based on Ebay's ''The Official Arch Enemy Store. Category:Episodes